Un sombrero muy especial
by Wileret
Summary: Aquel iba a ser un sombrero muy especial.


**N/a: Primero de todo, felicidades para mi queridísima amiga Inés, que cumplió añitos ayer. Y segundo, ¡este fic es tu regalito! Así que disfruta de la lectura y que cumplas muchos máaaaaaaaaas ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Fic sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Un sombrero muy especial**

Dicen que existe un país en el que para sobrevivir, uno debe de estar tan loco como el Sombrerero. Pero Tarrant Hightopp, sombrerero real de la reina blanca desde hace ya muchas eras y tazas de té, no estaba loco sino _¡loco de remate!, _como se solía decir a sí mismo con un habitual timbre alegre en la voz y una sonrisa infantil plasmada en la cara.

Hacía muchos años que había dejado de estar cuerdo (si es que alguna vez lo había llegado a estar), pero eso no significaba que no fuera el mejor sombrerero del misterioso, pero siembre embriagador, País de las Maravillas. Su larga experiencia en el oficio, sus manos callosas y descoloridas tras tantos años, además de su gran pericia para combinar los colores y hacer diseños imposibles de imaginar; habían hecho que todas las damas del reino quisieran encargarle un sombrero con el que adornar sus nobles cabezas. Unas más pequeñas, otras más grandes, a Tarrant no le importaba cual difícil pudiera ser su tarea, siempre la realizaba con suma dedicación. Pues si había alguna cualidad que destacaba por encima de las demás en su persona, era ésta.

El sombrerero pasaba horas y horas entre retales kilométricos y alfileres puntiagudos cuyas cabezas le sacaban la lengua de vez en cuando, mientras el sol se movía por el cielo lentamente anunciando el paso de las horas y el progreso de otro día en el País de las Maravillas. Así era día tras día sin falta: Tarrant se encerraba en su estudio al alba, observaba detenidamente el desarrollo de su encargo y seguía trabajando en él a la vez que ponía patas arriba todo su estudio, ya de por si caótico, buscando lo que necesitaba y lo que no (además de algún alfiler travieso que otro que se le escapaba).

Para ti lector, quizás la vida del sombrerero puede parecerte monótona y aburrida a pesar de todas las cosas maravillosas e increíbles que pasan en el conocido País de las Maravillas. Pero para Tarrant, su trabajo era su pasión y su forma de vida. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Pasaba sus habituales horas con una taza de té en la mano, con la siempre puntualidad del té de las cinco, en compañía de sus buenos amigos, la Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón. Justo como antes de la rebelión, como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada y el reloj de su bolsillo siguiera parado en la misma hora eterna que había marcado un cambio inesperado, enigmático y entrañable en su vida hace ya demasiado tiempo.

El resto del día lo pasaba encerrado en su estudio del palacio real, mezclando colores durante hora interminables. Y cuando la Liebre de Marzo, somnolienta y durmiéndose cada dos _tic-tac_ exactos, le venía a recoger para que dejara de trabajar, entonces Tarrant apagaba las velas con un soplido, sintiendo el olor de la cera quemada picarle su respingona nariz; cerraba con llave la puerta de entrada y volvía a la casa de la Liebre de Marzo para dormir.

Pero había un problema. El Sombrerero Loco no podía dormir, pues desde que la dulce pero ya no tan infantil Alicia había desaparecido una vez más del País de las Maravillas, se veía incapaz de cerrar los ojos. En parte porque tenía miedo de olvidar el rostro de ella, su rubio pelo casi tan amarillo como las flores de girasol, el brillo de sus ojos a los que tanto le había gustado dirigir la mirada… Y, en parte, porque no quería perderse el momento en que ella regresara una vez más a ese mágico mundo para quedarse por fin junto a él.

Pero mientras esperaba ese momento con emoción contenida y un ligero tic nervioso en el pie, Tarrant dedicaba sus horas nocturnas a una tarea muy, pero que muy especial. Y todas las noches, el loco sombrerero esperaba hasta que los ronquidos de la Liebre de Marzo empezaban a hacer que el techo de la casa gruñera enojado; se levantaba de la cama y, de puntillas y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, salía de allí volviendo a su lugar de trabajo en el silencio de las cálidas noches que adornaban el País de las Maravillas al caer el sol.

Una vez de vuelta a su desordenado estudio, Tarrant se acercaba a un tapiz de la pared (que extrañamente representaba a un cerdo volador) y lo levantaba revelando una puerta oculta cuya cerradura era tan pequeña como el ojo de una oruga. _¡Lo que significaba que era pequeñísima!_ Pero el sombrerero, que tan hábil era con sus manos, sacaba una llave igual de diminuta del interior de su chaqueta de terciopelo azul y la introducía en la cerradura con una gran precisión, oyendo el _¡clic!_ revelador de una puerta ahora abierta.

Nadie sabía de esa puerta secreta, ni de la estancia que se encontraba al otro lado de ella, salvo el loco sombrerero. Se podía decir, que era como un secreto, a pesar de que a Tarrant nunca le habían gustado los secretos, pues sabía que daban lugar a disputas y a enfados e incluso a males mayores que él siempre había querido evitar. Pero por una vez, no creía correcto dar a conocer esa pequeña estancia que se había convertido en su lugar especial. Pues ahí, en esa habitación iluminada por numerosas velas de diversos colores y formas; abarrotada de estantes llenos a rebosar de gran cantidad de rodillos de tela y materiales de los más curiosos, que apenas dejaban un hueco libre en la rugosa pared para una simple ventana; era donde realizaba su verdadero trabajo.

Justo en el centro de la estancia, se alzaba sobre cuatro patas robustas una mesa de _sin-raíz_ (uno de los árboles más curiosos y escurridizos del País de las Maravillas), sobre la cual se encontraba la que iba a ser su gran obra. Un sombrero muy especial, para una persona realmente especial.

La no ya tan pequeña Alicia.

Llevaba trabajando en ese sombrero desde que a la joven se le había escapado aquel dulce comentario sobre sus sombreros. Desde ese momento supo que le iba a hacer uno, que pasase lo que pasase, que tardase lo que tardase en volver, Alicia tendría su sombrero. Pues ella no se merecía menos.

Alicia había hecho tanto por él, devolviéndole la alegría; tanto por sus amigos, por la reina, por todo el País de las Maravillas; que a veces pensaba que se había imaginado a tal persona. Pero no, la joven existía, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Pues la había visto salir ya dos veces entre los arbustos de _no-me-olvides_, asustada y pequeña, con la hojarasca enredándose de forma caprichosa en los bucles de su dorado pelo, y la misma mirada inocente y limpia que albergaban sus ojos.

Ahora solo esperaba poder verla una tercera vez, por muy larga que fuera la espera. Porque si de algo estaba seguro sobre Alicia, es que la pobre chica no era muy puntual. La primera vez había llegado demasiado temprano a su interminable fiesta de té, y la segunda vez había llegado demasiado tarde. Tan tarde, que Tarrant pensó en su momento que su cabeza estaba jugando con él y que había creado una ilusión de una falsa Alicia. Un poco más grande de lo que la recordaba, sí, pero una falsa Alicia después de todo. Pero no, era ella, la desconcertada y desorientada niña de la otra vez. _¡Era absolutamente Alicia!_, como había expresado con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara y ante la atónita mirada de la Liebre de Marzo.

Sí, Alicia volvería un día. No sabía cuando, ni dónde aparecería, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ver esa aniñada cara iluminada con una amplia sonrisa. Y él estaría esperándole, con su sombrero especial oculto en una caja entre sus manos temblorosas, sus piernas inquietas con la consistencia de la gelatina. Y ante todo, con el corazón latiendo de forma dichosa por la alegría.

Porque esa vez, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas aventuras y desventuras. Alicia Kingsley, paladina de la reina Mirana, heroína del País de las Maravillas y, ante todo, su mejor amiga… se quedaría, por fin y para siempre, junto a él.

Tarrant Hightopp, el Sombrerero Loco.

**Fin**


End file.
